The Hunter
The Hunter is one of the Chosen introduced in the XCOM 2: War of the Chosen DLC. Description The Hunter is a Chosen who could be considered the equivalent of a sniper; his long sight range and Tracking Shot ability make him a formidable force at long range, while his Darkclaw pistol allows him to deal with unsupported enemies at close range. Like the other Chosen, he may appear on missions that take place within his territory in order to disrupt the XCOM operations, bringing his long range prowess in addition to the enemies already on the battlefield. Outside of a combat mission, he is able to gain knowledge, sabotage The Avenger, along with other actions to disrupt XCOM's strategic plans. Out of Combat In Combat Abilities Farsight: '''The Hunter can see, and target any non-concealed XCOM unit if they have line of sight, no matter how far apart. '''Tracking Shot: The Hunter, if not in range of any soldiers, will mark a soldier from his position in his line of sight. The soldier will have a single turn to move out of the Hunter's line of sight before being shot. Rifle Shot: When the Hunter is active, he is capable of firing at any soldier with his Darklance rifle. Pistol Shot: At close range, The Hunter will use his Darkclaw pistol to fire a shot. Tranq Shot: The Hunter can fire his pistol at a soldier, dealing no damage, but Dazing them. Grapple: The Hunter has a grapple to move to far away high ground locations. Like XCOM's grapples, this is a free action, but unlike them the Hunter's has no cooldown. Concussion Grenade: The Hunter can throw a grenade that will Daze all soldiers in the blast radius. Usable once per mission. Extract Knowledge: The Hunter may extract knowledge from an adjacent dazed target, increasing his knowledge after the mission ends. The Hunter will teleport out of the mission after extracting knowledge. Kidnap: The Hunter may abduct an adjacent dazed target, causing both him and the soldier to teleport out of the mission. The soldier abducted will be lost until rescued via Covert Action. Strengths Strengths are procedurally generated over the course of an XCOM game, but there are notable mentions when paired to The Hunter: Planewalker: Having this strength can make any Chosen difficult to pin down, but it's especially prevalent for the Hunter as they will often teleport outside of attack range in order to get the distance advantage. Combat this by spreading out your soldiers to make sure you always have a shot on The Hunter. All Seeing: Despite the Hunter's apparent ability to target any soldier on the battlefield with his Farsight ability, he cannot use this ability to reveal any unit within his line of sight unless the Hunter is actively fighting them. Weaknesses Weaknesses are generated randomly, and unlike Strengths they are paired with only two for the entire game, but there are notable mentions when paired to The Hunter: Brittle: This adds to the Hunter's close range vulnerability. Any targeted attack within 4 tiles will deal extra damage. If the Hunter does not have Immunity: Melee, having a Templar or Blademaster Ranger makes it easy to take advantage of this. Tactics The Hunter's Grapple and Tracking Shot will cause him to try to get as much distance as possible between himself and the XCOM forces. Therefore, the ideal combat situation is to have multiple soldiers engaging him at close range; he is quickly overwhelmed when he cannot take advantage of long distance combat. However, his Tranq Shot will quickly befell any individual soldier in sight range, where they could potentially be abducted, so it is ideal to have backup for your soldiers if they split up to engage the Hunter or equip soldiers with Mindshields. As with all Chosen, it's ideal to keep your soldiers out of a Daze if possible; they could end up being abducted or they could have knowledge extracted from them. Killing the Hunter will also break all soldiers out of a daze if they are in one, so dealing with him quickly is an option if you are out of range to Revive a dazed soldier. Rewards for killing The Hunter will reward you with two weapons after killing him permanently. You will need to research them with Tygan before you can put them to use with your soldiers. Darklance- The Hunter's pride and joy, the Darklance comes with four attachments that cannot be removed - superior scope, stock, auto-loader, and hair trigger. The Darklance also offers the ability to move then shoot allowing the sniper in your squad to be more mobile. Darkclaw- The Hunter's secondary weapon is a powerful pistol, with high damage and the ability to ignore five armor points before experiencing damage reduction. Gallery Xcom2 wotc hunter 001.jpg Hunter.png Trivia * It is hinted in the Avengers Archives that the Hunter could have been a former member of the Reapers. ** This is further reinforced by both his mobility, and the fact that he wears a hood. *The Hunter often makes comments about hunting ADVENT aliens for sport, something that has earned him the ire of the Elders, presumably on more than one occasion. *The Hunter appears to be the least motivated of the Chosen, since it can be inferred from occasional statements that the Elders have to keep nagging him in order for him to do what they order. *Although XCOM's Darkclaw pistol pierces 5 armor on attacks, the Hunter's own Darkclaw has no armor piercing attribute. *When the Warlock or the Assassin is destroyed, the Elder will notice the Hunter feeling some satisfaction, and will punish him for it. *In the book XCOM 2 FACTIONS the Hunter was once a Reaper named Tomko. He was captured and experimented on to turn him into one of the chosen. *Also XCOM 2 FACTIONS mentioned about the Warlock and the creation of the Hunter, but nothing about the Assassin implying that the Hunter was the second chosen created. Category:Aliens (XCOM 2) Category:DLC (XCOM 2) Category:Enemies (XCOM 2) Category:Enemies (XCOM 2: War of the Chosen)